


Dawn of Hope

by RenaHime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bendemption, Canon, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Han and leia daughter, Multi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Skywalker Family Feels, Snoke Puppet, ben solo sister, canon-divergent, canonverse, past poe/ben friendship, reylo sex, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaHime/pseuds/RenaHime
Summary: Ben looked at the two women he would tear the galaxy apart for.One for love. One for family."Choose" hissed the voice.He felt his limbs go numb, his heart beating rapidly in his chest."Choose, or they both die."Ben's breathing hitched. How had it come to this?





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelic_Hellraiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Hellraiser/gifts).



# ☽✩☾  
Prelude

✸-★-✦-★-✸

Kylo’s eyes stared blankly at the crumpled form of his master on his black onyx throne. The red mounds of his fallen guards heaped around him.

His mind was foggy, a heavy black mist circling inside as his hands shook, his breathing uneven. 

_What have I done?_

This single thought resounded throughout his head.

He, Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren, sworn ally of the First Order had slain his master, Supreme Leader Snoke. 

He felt the pit of his stomach sink as the reality of what transpired hit him. 

All these years of loyalty, gone like matter into a black hole. 

Yet again, he had risked it all. But in so doing had now risked the one he had been trying to protect all these years. 

Hux would finally have his wish of ridding himself of what he considered the thorn in his side. He could see the little rodent now, scurrying back to the First Order home world and ratting him out to the rest of the Generals, especially Grand General Pryde. 

And the Knights….

Kylo felt a slight shiver crawl down his spin. The Knights would hunt him down like malevolent wraiths in the night. Merciless. Unforgiving. They would not rest until he was dead. 

Where could he go now?

What would become of him? 

What would become of…..? He halted this thought instantly. Now wasn’t the time to be panicking. He needed to come up with a plan, and fast. 

“Ben.”

His head whipped around, lost in his thoughts he had momentarily forgotten he was not alone in the gigantic blood red throne room. 

Rey stood a few paces away from him, a wayward lock or two having escaped from her hair tie during the fight, her cheeks rosey and skin dewey from the previous physical excursion. 

Kylo could not help but feel she was out of place here. A beacon of light in a room shrouded by darkness. 

She stretched her hand out towards him.

Despite the chaos around, the sparks of cut cables, the fires from the blast, the ship in pieces outside the window, his focus zoned in on her, on the hand reaching out to him. 

His eyes raised to meet hers and he felt the rush of their connection, a connection he was still trying to get to grips with. 

For a moment they stood facing each other, two satellites caught in the gravity of a pull towards each other that neither understood. 

“Come with me.” 

The chaotic thoughts that had been racing through his mind ceased. His eyes widened slightly, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

Come with her? 

But where? 

To what end? 

Again more questions without answers. His eyes cast back towards his fallen master. He had had answers, if nothing else he’d always had an answer. 

Yet still, Kylo considered, he did not have the answers that his soul desperately seeked despite the years by Snoke’s side. He turned back to Rey his eyes searching hers. Could she have the answers? Could she help him find the answers?

_“Take her hand”._

The voice in his head startled him. It was a voice he had not heard in an age, the light sparkly notes a familiar and comforting sound. The sound of home, the sound of family. 

_“You can search for your answers together.”_

His hand twitched, as his weight shifted slightly forward. He yearned for this to be true. 

“Ben, you are not alone.”

This single statement caught his breath. He could see in the depths of Rey’s orbs that she meant it with every fiber of her being. 

Again the connection flared in his senses, reaching out to him and bathing him in the light warmth of a morning sun. 

Regardless of the void he sensed between himself and the rest of the galaxy, there was one thing he was connected to and with. Her. 

A glimmer of hope dawned within him, his decision made. 

Ben stepped forward and took her hand.

  
  


To be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Any comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated to help me improve my writing or just give me a confidence boost. XD 
> 
> I hope to get the first Chapter of this story up as soon as I can. Be prepared for several reunions, some heartwarming, some not so much. =P Plus the introduction of a new character. 
> 
> You can also find me on:-  
> Twitter: [RenaHime](https://twitter.com/rowenaastin)  
> 


	2. Crystal Luminary

# ☽☼☾

#  Crystal Luminary

  


##  _“The strongest stars have hearts of kyber.”_

✸-★-✦-★-✸

Rey could feel the connection resonating throughout her from the hand that lay entwined with his. She found the feeling warm, reassuring, safe. Unlike when Finn had taken her hand back on Jakku it did not irritate nor strike a nerve within her. It felt, right. 

Her thoughts however were broken off when Ben abruptly let go. 

For a moment Rey panicked, thinking he had changed his mind, to only observe him filch the Onyx Ring from Snoke's lifeless hand and move swiftly back to her. Their connection ignited again the second his fingers entwined with hers, she breathing a secret sigh of relief.

Ben tugged gently at her hand indicating for her to follow as he hurried towards the large elevator they had entered the throne room through. 

She watched as he impatiently pressed several buttons once they reached it to no effect. His eyes narrowed as he tried again this time with more force. Yet again nothing happened. 

“The systems in this section must be damaged.” he concluded aloud. 

“Is there another way out?” Rey asked, looking back for a door or opening, any indication to another possible exit.

“None that I am aware of.” Ben replied through gritted teeth, his eyebrows furrowing before something seemed to click his features softening. “Wait.” Ben pulled a communication device out from within his shirt, flicking the switch on as he spoke into the receiver. “BB-9” 

Rey’s ears pricked up at the name. 

There was a light beep from the other end of the receiver that had Ben look visibly relieved. 

“I need you to activate power to the throne room elevator immediately.” 

Several varying beeps responded before all went quiet. 

In a matter of seconds the doors opened. 

As they started to descend Ben turned to Rey and she saw he had the set of handcuffs she wore previously in his hands. 

Her eyes shot back up to his, her look questioning. 

“We have to keep up appearances.” he stated with a slight shrug. 

Rey couldn’t help but scowl at this comment, not at all impressed to prospect of being bound again. She had a sneaky suspicion that he was getting a kick out of this, though he showed no outward sign. 

Ben clipped the cuffs around her wrists with a light click, the coolness of the metal a stark contrast to the burning sensation she felt where his skin touched hers. 

Her eyes looked up, locking with his. She could sense he felt it too. How each time they touched the connection flared within her and reflected within him. 

The elevator stopped as the door opened, a high pitched beep being heard which drew Rey’s attention down to a sleek rounded black droid, almost identical to BB-8 bar the square shaped head. 

The droid looked at them its head moving to one side, with an almost quizzical expression. 

“BB-9. Good you are here.” she heard Ben say as they simultaneously dropped their hands, the contact lost again. 

The droid rolled forward to happily greet his master, Ben giving him a pat on the head. 

The droid gave off an array of beeps as it then looked back to Rey, from her experience with droids she knew he was asking who she was. 

Ben glanced over at Rey, she noting he was trying to figure out the right words to answer this question before he replied. “She is an ally. Her name is Rey.”

The droid moved towards her before beeping quite a formal greeting. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, BB-9” she reciprocated with an amused smile. 

“Now that the introductions are over we had best get moving.” Ben asserted. 

“Where do we go now?” she asked, feeling unsure to their next step. 

“I need to collect a few belongings before we find a ship to leave.” he explained. “Given the damage everyone should be too preoccupied to take much notice of us.” 

Rey nodded in agreement, from the force of impact they had felt in the throne room earlier and the extent of the damage she’d witnessed outside the large panoramic windows, they’d been hit hard. Though the question was by what. 

She followed Ben’s lead as he started to move, keeping close to him along with BB-9 in the unfamiliar setting. 

They made their way down several polished corridors and by fortune did not encounter a single First Order member. 

Soon Ben came to a halt outside an entrance way, he entering a code in the panel beside gaining them admittance. 

“My quarters.” he said, answering her silent question. 

Rey accompanied him inside, as she curiously gazed around. 

The furnishings were plain and simple, arranged in an ordered fashion, no ornamentation at all. Nothing within marked it distinctly as his. 

For Rey it felt hollow.

 _A place to stay, not a place to live_. 

As she continued looking round she realised this must be the place Ben was in during one of their previous connective experiences. That time Ben was wearing considerably less clothing then he was now. She felt her cheeks burn as a blush took hold at the memory. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts but it only served at attracting the very persons attention she was trying not to think about. 

Ben raised an eyebrow in question. 

Her blush intensified. 

“I’ll keep watch.” she stuttered quickly, trying to pass over her embarrassment turning her back to him. 

He simply nodded as he moved within, leaving her stood at the entrance willing her cheeks to cool.

BB-9 remained with her at the door, peering out. 

Rey’s gaze swept up and down the corridor for any First Order troops. She couldn’t sense anyone nearby but she was taking no chances this deep in enemy territory. 

She cast a glance over her shoulder, to see he was stuffing several items into a black duffel bag, one item, a rather deformed black mask, he wrapped up in a cloth handling with more care then the other objects. Rey could not help but feel a shiver go down her spine. 

He slung the bag over his left shoulder, his eyes scanning around the room one last time. Satisfied he had all that he needed he turned to head back to the door. 

Rey quickly roasted her head back to look out at the corridor, trying to cover over her observation of him. If he had noticed he made no indication of it as he came to stand beside her. 

“Have everything you need?” she asked. 

“Not yet. There is one more..." he paused as if considering his words carefully "... _item_ , we need to acquire.”

  


✸-★-✦-★-✸

  


Poe cast his gaze across the vast salt flats which lay before the old rebel alliance base. Leia had revealed it had been abandoned just before the Battle of Scarif, its position no longer of strategic value for the Alliance. 

How ironic Poe thought that the new resistance would come to such a place in their hour of need, a place once abandoned, deemed of little use. 

One of his hands threaded back his hair in frustration. _And what use was I?_ Poe berated himself as he thought to the past 24 hours. 

How many had they lost, he could not say for certain. He knew it was in the hundreds. 

Only a few of them remained now, 60 tops. 

They had sent out message after message. He had left Leia sat at a coms link trying to contact anyone who could help them. They had received no answer so far. 

His frustration had started to get the better of him, it was why he’d come out here to try and cool his head before the fight that was coming. 

He heard the sound of salt crunching, as BB-8 rolled up beside him. 

Poe glanced down at his faithful companion, placing a hand on top of the droid’s head affectionately. 

It had been six years since BB-8 had been entrusted to him by his creator. Six long years. 

Poe could not help the bitter taste coming to his mouth as he thought to that person. The betrayal still burned deep. 

Not a day had gone by that he hadn’t wondered if he had missed something in that last encounter. A clue, an inkling, anything that indicated what he was about to do. 

_Could I have stopped him?_

_Could I have made a difference?_

Poe sighed deeply, attempting to exhale the thoughts from his mind. 

His free hand went to the top of his chest gripping round the matching necklaces concealed underneath his clothing. 

There was no point mulling over it now. 

Clinging to the past was only going to make his future task that much harder if he had to face him on the battlefield. Too many people were depending on him. He could not hesitate if the moment did arise. 

Poe took one last look out across the flats, before he started making his way back to the base, BB-8 rolling along beside him. He passed several resistance personnel who were busily working on their assigned tasks, preparing for what Finn and Rose had warned was coming when the cruiser they had stolen crash landed outside the rebel base. 

Finn met him at the door. 

“Rose has found some old skim speeders.” 

Poe cracked open a grin. 

“Good, that’s something.” he replied clapping a hand onto Finn’s shoulder. 

Finn nodded with his own grin before his expression dropped, his body going stiff under Poe’s hand as his eyes were drawn to the horizon. 

Poe’s eyes followed his, landing upon what had changed the young man’s demeanour. 

Several armoured walkers were heading straight for them in the distance. 

Poe felt his resolve harden. 

“Get everyone ready.” he ordered. 

The First Order had arrived. 

  


✸-★-✦-★-✸

  


Rey found herself stood outside a large black door, the emblem of the First Order carved in crimson red upon it. 

“The item is within here?” she asked a bit taken aback. 

They had retraced their steps from Ben’s quarters back towards the throne room. In fact if Rey was not mistaken the throne room lay directly above them. 

“Yes.”came his response as he turned to her with a serious expression on his face. “I would advise that you do not touch anything within.” He waiting for her reply. 

Rey was puzzled by this but nodded she understood. 

His features softened slighting from her agreement, as he stepped across the threshold, Rey following.

The chambers were large, the reddish tinge of the dim lighting making Rey feel they were cast in blood. The decor was no better, dark and grotesque, giving away instantly whose rooms these used to belong to. The whole place reeked of him. 

_Snoke_. 

Rey felt her skin crawl at the realisation. 

_What item could possibly be here?_ She wondered moving further in as she peered round for any indication to what Ben sought. 

She viewed over the twisted shapes of objects she’d never seen before, black carved busts of faces that would haunt many a dream, within the room. However it was none of these she found herself being drawn to but instead a door, situated on the right side of the main chamber, half concealed by a thick velvet red curtain which had initially obscured its view. And it was to this door that Ben himself was heading. 

Ben brought out the onyx ring he had taken from Snoke, he placing the emblem within a small indentation at the centre of the door. A couple of seconds passed and it swung open, revealing a darkened round room, the walls and floor carved from a jet black granite, the surface hard and cold. It reminded Rey of a black chasm, an endless abyss where no light could touch. 

She cast a glance at Ben. 

She could sense unease from him, a slight hesitation as he stood on the threshold unmoving, which made her apprehensive. Rey wondered what could possibly be within the darkened room that unnerved him so. 

She reached out across the small distance between them, her hand intertwining with his as she gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance. He grasped her hand tightly in return. 

They entered together, the doors closing silently behind them, shrouding them into darkness. 

As her eyes adjusted however she realised it was not totally dark within. The granite glistened from a faint glow emanating in the centre, her brown orbs taking in the source of the soft light which had been difficult to detect. 

A large kyber crystal, glimmering whitish-blue, its jagged tips like icicles, stood at the heart of the room.

As Rey drew closer her face reflected many times upon the smooth surface, she mesmerised by the mirrored effect until she realised one of the faces she saw was not her own.

Rey gasped, her eyes widening in shock. 

Within the crystal, half concealed by the glacial edges was a beautiful young woman, her chocolate brown locks cascading around her petite frame. 

As she traced the soft cream features of the woman's face she could not help but get a feeling of familiarity. As if the face before her she had seen somewhere, in a distant dream long ago, elusive and fleeting. 

“Who is she?” Rey whispered softly, as if afraid to awaken the slumbering maiden. 

There was a long pause of silence, which seemed to stretch into the infamy of time before Ben’s voice answered.

“My sister.” 

  


✸-★-✦-★-✸

  


Finn looked through the scope his heart deflating.

“A battering ram canon.” 

“A what now?” Poe asked looking puzzled. 

“Miniaturised Death Star tech. It'll crack that door open like an egg.” answered Finn. 

Rose looked at him in alarm before looking behind her towards the back of the base. “There has to be a back way out of here, right?”

BB-8 rolled up along with C3-PO and Leia. 

“BB-8, what you got?” Poe asked. 

BB-8 gave off various beeps, the last one long and slow. 

“BB-8 has analysed the mine's schematics. This is the only way in or out.” translated C3-PO as he indicated towards the blast doors. 

Many faces became dejected, a few uneasy looks exchanged as silence fell over all in the base. 

“Come on!” Finn exclaimed. “We have allies. People believe in Leia.” he continued indicating towards the General. “They'll get our message, they'll come. But we have to buy time. We gotta take out that cannon.” 

If Finn had learnt anything after leaving the First Order and joining the resistance, it was to never stop hoping. 

“Finn’s right” stated Poe giving his friend a nod of approval. “Our aim is to disable that canon. We’ll use the speeders to get close.” He turned to Finn. “Think you can shut it down?” 

“Long as we reach the canon before it starts its firing sequence, no problem.” 

“That’s what I like to hear!” Poe said with a wide smile before turning to everyone else. “Alright, those who can pilot take a speeder, everyone else grab whatever munition and artillery you can to take into the trenches. We’re gonna need all the cover fire we can muster.”

The exchange between the two seemed to uplift all those around them. A glimmer of hope instilling once again amongst the ranks.

“May the force be with us.” Leia declared, adding in her own sentiments of approval. 

“Everyone, to your positions!” called Poe. 

Finn had to hand it to the flying ace, this plan was risky but bold enough that they might just pull it off. 

Rose smiled sweetly at him as he passed her on his way to the mining speeder he’d decided to pilot. 

“Be careful out there.” she said. 

“You too.” he replied, smiling at her in return. 

His mind drifted to Rey as he settled into the cockpit of his craft. 

They had heard nothing from her since she had left aboard the Millennium Falcon to seek Luke Skywalker out, with the map they had managed to piece together. 

Had she found him? Was she with him now? 

Finn just hoped wherever Rey was, she was safe. 

He started checking each system on the speeder as he prepared to start it up. 

There was no way that this time he was going to let the First Order win. No matter what the cost. 

  


✸-★-✦-★-✸

  


Ben stared at the form of his sister, perfectly preserved within the glass like crystal. 

It had been several years since Snoke allowed him to see her, but the feel of her presence throughout those absent years had remained a constant reminder of her nearness. Regardless of his master keeping her under lock and key, Ben had survived on the knowledge that his sister was alive.

The amount of relief he felt coursing through him upon seeing her physically unchanged was like a great weight being lifted from his shoulders. 

His eyes scanned over her form, taking in the familiar sight of her again but as he did he noted how the density of the crystal around her right hand was thicker, almost fully crystallised compared to the rest of the structure which was clearer, more transparent. His eyes narrowed to focus, moving slightly to one side to get a better angle the outline of a familiar object taking shape. 

Her lightsaber.

Ben however ceased his observation as he started to become aware he was being stared at rather intently. He peaked out of the corner of his eye towards Rey. 

He could feel the revelation had thrown her, it radiating from her in waves. She stood in shocked silence her eyes shining with confusion, fixed on him. In other circumstances Ben would have found her bewilderment endearing, however in this moment it made him feel uneasy. He unsure what she would say. 

“What…” she started, “how.....why….” 

She shook her head, a habitual action of clearing her head he was beginning to note, before she settled on a question to ask. 

“Why does Snoke have her?” 

Ben felt his teeth grit together, anger bubbling up within as he thought on this question. His mind recalled instantly to the first time he had seen her situated herein and the words Snoke spoke to him. 

“Leverage.” 

It was the only answer he could give. The less complicated version at least. 

He could feel her eyes burning into him as she processed what he had just said her gaze moving back towards his sister. 

There was a moment of silence, until she spoke. 

“How do we get her out of here?” Rey asked.

Ben felt a touch of relief that she had not probed any further. He was sure once they were away from this place that she would have more questions, questions he currently was not ready to answer. 

“Snoke’s private cargo bay is directly below, there should be a way to lower her down.” he replied, as he started to scan the room for a panel. “Snoke ensured he could transport her at any time.” 

“Our means of escape then.” Rey stated rhetorically, following his line of thinking. 

“There must be a panel somewhere in this room that operates the system.” 

He turned to look around, Rey moving in the opposite direction of him as they both searched, the pale light from the Crystal the only means to guide them in the darkened room. 

“Here!” 

Ben looked back to see Rey had managed to find the panel, moving the false covering out of the way as she inspected the controls.

As Ben approached he saw there were three larger buttons, one blue, one green and one red all in a line and sequenced with a number. 

Rey pressed the blue, number one. 

The sound of mechanical gears turning could be heard, the kyber crystal starting to rotate 90 degrees anticlockwise on a circular disk, that they had previously not noticed given the dim lighting, until it stopped. 

She then pressed the green button. 

Three cables descended from the ceiling, lowering to the floor where they clicked into place with three hooks that had ascended from the disk simultaneously. Nothing else happened. 

Ben exchanged a look with Rey before she pushed the final button. 

There was a loud groan as the disk sank into the floor, the crystal soon moving out of their line of sight.

They both moved forward, peering down the tube the Crystal was descending through at a steady pace. 

“We had best get moving.” Ben said, heading towards the door. 

BB-9 was waiting for them in the other room, he coming to roll up beside Ben as they exited Snoke’s odious suite, back out into the well lit corridor. The bright light burned his eyes for a moment, it taking a couple of moments to adjust. 

“This way.” he stated, as he turned right only moving a few paces before he halted, Rey nearly colliding into him. He quickly shrugged the satchel hastily off his shoulder, he moving to hold the item behind his back out of sight. 

A clean shaven and smartly attired Officer was heading straight towards them from the opposite end of the corridor. Ben recognised him as one of Hux's cronies. A fellow rodent of dubious scruples. He knew he had to play this encounter carefully, least any suspicion arise. 

Ben squared his shoulders, tugging a bit roughly on the chains that bound Rey for added effect, as he strode towards the officer confidently.

"Report!" he barked, the officer snapping to attention. 

“Severe damage has been taken on the left side of the ship from the main Resistance Cruiser colliding with us.” This bit of information alarmed Kylo. “Weapons, shields, engines and service elevators have been affected. We have crews at work throughout the area to bring these systems back online. Our scanners and communications however remain operational.” came the concise reply. 

"The resistance?” Kylo enquired, trying to ensure his tone remained as neutral as possible. 

“Only a handful of small transport craft attempting to escape after abandoning the main cruiser managed to evade the Canons. They have fled to the only inhabitable planet in the system.” the officer reported. “General Hux has already set out with a platoon of units to eradicate us of the pests once and for all.” he declared proudly. 

Kylo felt Rey tense beside him, a light gasp escaping her lips.

"He set out without informing the Supreme Leader?" 

The officer immediately deflated. 

"He wanted to settle the matter swiftly with them on the run and defenceless.” he rushed to explain. “I was on my way to give a report on the ship to our Supreme Leader, I can inform him on General Hux’s progress also.” 

"It is of no matter, I will inform him on the General myself."Kylo stated without a trace of emotion. “You will keep me informed of any further developments and continue to oversee the repairs.” 

The officer indicated his head, though his eyes narrowed towards Rey. 

“Shall I summon a unit of troops Sir, as escort for the prisoner?” he asked.

“There will be no need.” 

“But...”

Kylo's glare was sharp that it cut the officer off mid sentence. “You dare question, me?” 

The man visibly flinched. 

“Of course not, Sir.” he stuttered. 

“Then, dismissed.” came the commanding tone, brokering no leeway for further discussion. 

The officer saluted, though albeit reluctantly, before he turned back and withdrew. 

“We need to get to the resistance and fast.” Rey uttered in trepidation. 

Ben nodded in agreement. 

They rushed down the remainder of the corridor taking the short flight of stairs to the level below, unaware of the eyes that watched them.

As they entered the cargo bay they both skidded to an abrupt halt. Snoke’s private ship was partially crushed under debris from one of the upper levels having caved in and his sister was nowhere to be seen. 

Ben felt panic flow through him. 

_Where is she?_

He started to scan the room again. 

“Ben, there.” Rey exclaimed, a finger pointing upwards that Ben’s eyes followed its path.

Suspended in the air, swaying slightly was the Kyber Crystal, it sparkling in the brightness of the light. 

Ben moved swiftly across the cargo bay to the controllers looking for a way to override the system and continue the lowering sequence. 

“The mechanism looks jammed.” Rey declared having moved to look up at the opening that the crystal had descended through. 

Ben’s mind started to turn, quickly searching for an answer to the problem. 

“We will have to use the force.” he concluded his mind finished analysing the situation, as he strode away from the controllers to Rey’s side. “Reach out with your mind towards the Crystal. It will feel heavy once I snap the wires. You must keep it steady.” 

Rey nodded, closing her eyes as her hand reached out. He could sense the force starting to flow around her. 

Ben reached out himself, directing the force towards the three cables. He had to be precise, cut all three simultaneously then switch his focus immediately to the Crystal and assist Rey. He could feel the fabric of the metal strands interwoven, knitted together condensely. He added a burst of pressure and the wires snapped. He quickly refocused his mind towards the Crystal but found that it was not moving. 

Rey held the Crystal in animated suspension, her brows furrowed in utmost concentration. There was a slight quiver for a moment before she regained control, and started to lower it down steadily. A light clunk resounding indicated the wheels extending below the disk had touched the ground. She opened her eyes, her breathing a little uneven to the force exerted. 

Ben could not help feeling a little impressed. Her control was starting to improve even in the short time frame he had known her. 

“Good.” he said. “Now we just need to figure a way out.” his eyes casting over half the destroyed ship he had planned to be their means of escape. 

“I might have…..” but Rey’s response was cut off as they both sensed a disturbance in the force. 

_Danger_. 

Ben spun himself around, his lightsaber buzzing to life as he saw a flash of blue knowing Rey had done the same, their moves helping to narrowly deflect various blasts coming their way. Several shots rebounded off the crystal, its structure far too resilient to have any effect. BB-9’s head poked from behind having darted to safety, letting out several exclamatory beeps. 

Ben looked across to the doorway they had entered through. Hux’s cronie from earlier had followed them along with a unit of troopers who were now taking aim to fire again. 

“Scoundrel!” the officer yelled, before giving the command. “Do not let them get away!”

Another volley headed towards them, Ben deflecting one which rebound into a trooper right in the chest. His body falling backwards as his weapon hit the floor with a loud clang. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rey move behind the Crystal, bringing out a communication device from within her robe. Ben was surprised as he wondered how she’d kept it concealed after being searched when first boarding the vessel. 

“Chewbacca!” she called. 

The name had Ben freeze, his momentary pause causing one of the gun blasts to graze his arm. His teeth grit at the sharp pain, before he reverted his attention back to the task at hand. 

“I need you to come to a cargo bay on the lower east side of Snoke’s ship.” her call for aid paused as she narrowly dodged a blast herself. “We’re under fire with no way out!” 

“Arrgh” came the loud and familiar response. 

Several moments later, there was a thunderous noise as the Millennium Falcon came hurtling into the cargo bay, twirling around to move beside them as the side door opened, ram extending. 

“Rey, get my sister inside!” Ben yelled over his shoulder as he moved to cover them. “BB-9 get on board!”

She quickly nodded, springing into action to push the Crystal up the ramp after BB-9, who had heeded his master's command. 

“Ben come on!” Rey called once she had manoeuvred his sister on board, looking down at him. 

Ben rapidly gathered the force around him before letting it out in a sudden blast, it pushing several of the troopers back into a heap. He raced up, entering the ship which had been a second home to him during his childhood. 

“Chewie get us out of here.” Rey shouted, punching the button for the door to close in the process. 

The engines roared to life as the falcon hurtled out, the cargo doors closing narrowly behind. 

  


✸-★-✦-★-✸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review! Any constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Artwork by the wonderfully talented [PandaCappuccino](https://twitter.com/bduartepanda) who I commissioned this piece from for Dawn Of Hope. Please DO NOT STEAL! 
> 
> You can also find me on:-  
> Twitter: [RenaHime](https://twitter.com/rowenaastin)  
> Fanfic.Net: [Rena-Ohime](https://www.fanfiction.net/~renaohime)


	3. The Spark

# ☽☼☾

# The Spark

##  _“The smallest of sparks can ignite the fire.”_

✸-★-✦-★-✸

Ben and Rey pushed the large Crystal to one side of the Falcon, BB-9 watching them.

Ben spotted some ropes hung up to the side which he moved to pick up, coming back to encircle them around the crystal, typing them in place to a metal bar securely. Bets thing to do was cease any unwanted movement. Last thing he wanted was the Crystal to be damaged. He still did not know if damage caused to the Crystal would affect his sister within. So much was unanswered to her predicament and it was worrying him greatly.

“Is she alright?” Rey asked as she came to stand beside him.

“I’m not sure.” He replied eyebrows furrowing.

Rey shot him a look. “Not sure?”

He shook his head, as he looked at the smooth features of his sisters face. Throughout the whole process of moving her onto the Falcon there had been no reaction from her. He had thought he had heard her voice in the throne room after years of silence but he was beginning to doubt it was her now as he had heard nothing since. There was only one way to find out.

Ben closed his eyes as he breathed deeply allowing the force to flow through him. One of his hands lifted reaching out towards his sister as the force followed. He could sense her life force, faint as it was so he probed further searching for any notion of consciousness from the woman inside.

Ben was so focused on his task that he did not sense the threat approaching until strong paws were already circled around his throat hoisting him up against the side of the Falcon’s wall.

His eyes caught a pair of beady black ones embedded in thick golden brown fur.

_Chewbacca._

His face started to redden as the oxygen flow cut off, his heart beating erratically as his hands went to grapple with those of the Wookie in panic.

“LET HIM GO!”

Ben just about heard Rey’s shout above the drumming of his own heart that was resounding through his head. His vision was becoming blurry, he only just making out her form moving to the Wookie’s side her arms extending to pry him off.

“He saved me, Chewie! He saved HER!”

Her words seemed to have an affect as a couple of moments later - though it felt like an eternity to Ben - Chewbacca had let go. He dropped to the floor in a heap as one of his hands went to his throat quickly gobbling the air into his lungs.

Rey knelt down beside him as one hand touched his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” she asked, concern evident in her eyes.

“Fine.” he managed to wheeze out, his gaze falling upon the Wookie who was now stood in front of his sisters crystallized form. Chewie’s head moved from side to side in confusion, as he made various long, deep calls.

“She cannot hear you.” Ben stated flatly his breathing starting to come back under control.

The Wookie looked back at him questioningly.

Ben’s eyes became downcast, a tight bitterness in his throat. “I have already tried.”

An awkward silence fell between them all.

Ben’s mind couldn’t help but wander to the first time he had seen his sister within the crystal in Snoke’s quarters. The confusion that had coursed through him to the sight, the panic when he had called her name and banged against the glass like substance to get no response while Snoke watched with wry amusement before ceasing his apprentices desperate attempts as futile. And futile it had felt as after trying to keep his sister safe she had still ended up in Snoke’s hands regardless. That had been the only time Snoke had allowed him to see her, gloating over his victory on having both Solo siblings in his grasp.

Ben’s thoughts however were abruptly interrupted by Rey’s voice.

“Wait!” she exclaimed. “Who's flying the ship?”

Ben looked around realising all personnel of the ship were here, before hurriedly going after Rey who was already scurrying to the cockpit. She however halted at the door and as he got there he realised why.

BB-9 had hooked himself somewhere along the line into the mainframe, keeping the ship steadily on course. Though he was now trying to fend off one of the porgs which was becoming highly interested in him. Ben reached out with the force lifting the Porg up who wailed in confusion as he pushed it out of the cockpit into the hallway past Rey and Chewbacca who was now making his way to the cockpit too.

Rey looked at Chewie.

“We may have to do something ‘bout them later.”

The wookie nodded with his signature rumble.

Rey moved inside the cockpit she seating herself as she spoke. “We have to get to the resistance, they’ll need our help.”

Chewbacca growled lowly indicating for Ben to move as he shot him a look, entering to take up his place in the pilots seat and set the Falcon en-route for Crait. Ben did not blame the Wookie’s reception, given everything he had already expected he would not be welcome back with open arms. He still was not 100 percent sure yet he had made the correct decision.

He opted to sit behind Rey, all his senses taking in where he was after many years.

The musky scent of leather, the light humming of the engine, it was all so familiar. He’d spent many hours sat here being flown from planet to planet throughout his childhood as he lived from house to house. He had never understood why they had moved around so frequently. Now that Ben thought about it, the only consistent home had been here, the Falcon.

His eyes canned across the worn out buttons from constant use. The burn hole in the other passenger seat where . The dent on the left console from when he was cleaning the blaster Lando had given him as a gift for his 13th birthday, it accidentally going off. A small smile threatened to rise as he recalled his father and Chewies surprise at that moment, they had nearly jumped out of the cockpit.

It was then his eyes cast upon another familiar feature, one that had his heart ache painfully in his chest.

His father’s pair of dice.

He noticed Rey turn to look at him concern written across her face as he realised she had sensed his distress. He quietly shook his head, now wasn’t the time to contemplate on that person. His sin was his own and he had no mind to burden it upon anyone else.

The Falcon rocketed forward in space they soon catching sight of the White coated mining planet before them, hurtling into its atmosphere.

“I’ve picked up the distress beacon!” Rey announced pinpointing the co-ordinates for them to head towards.

As they drew near to the co-ordinates, Ben leaned forward in his seat as his eyes cast across the First order forces stood before a large blast door embedded in the grey cliff face.

Nine Walkers surrounded the base, flanked by several squadrons of tie-fighters who were circling in on a hand full of small vessels which were streaming red salt into the air heading directly for the Walkers and…..

_The Battering Ram Canon?!_

Ben had not expected Hux to be using that weapon so soon. It was still in its development stage, untested, especially on the battlefield.

His eyes narrowed on the carrier craft hovering above the Walkers, looked like he had underestimated the ambition of the man.

“Their heading for the canon!” Rey exclaimed her eyes fixed on the speeders obviously piloted by the resistance.

“They won’t last long against the fighters.” Ben stated flatly his mind assessing the situation quickly. “Neither will that blast door if the Canon fires.” He already had a suspicion by these reckless tactics that a certain flying ace was piloting one of those speeders.

_Some things never change._

“We have to help them!” Rey declared, as she rose from her seat, Ben refocusing on her. “Chewie, we’ll take the guns get as close in as you can, we’ll draw the fighters away from the speeders that might give them their chance.”

“Arrggghh!” came the response.

Ben followed after Rey, climbing up as she climbed down into their respective gunner positions. He put on the headset and turned the system on, a familiar green grid appearing on the screen.

He eased back into the seat, spinning himself into position exactly like he had done as a child when shooting the empty barrels Chewie would set up for him to use as target practice.

He heard the distinctive screech of the fighters.

Ben took aim and fired. 

His first volley hit the mark upon the unsuspecting fighters. However they soon circled round, regrouping themselves to target them instead of the speeders. 

As the Falcon did a roll a stray shot got through. 

Sparks flew up narrowly missing Ben’s face if not for his quick reflexes. He looked outside at the burnt out and dented machine. His gun was hit. He slammed his fists onto the console in frustration but got no response. 

He looked down to see Rey’s was still in operation she twirling herself around in the chair taking aim and firing at another incoming fighter which burst into flames. 

It was then another fighter hurtled past his window opening fire and hitting the top of the ship with a thud. 

“ARRGGHHHH”

The painful, loud cry from the Wookie reached them instantly. 

“Go help Chewie!” Rey yelled over her shoulder as she turned round aiming at another incoming fighter. 

Ben slide down the stairs, making for the cockpit fast the distinct smell of burning hitting his nostrils as he entered. 

It did not take long for him to assess the situation. 

Sparks were flying from the main pilot console, Chewie trying to use only one paw to steer, his other bleeding, fur burnt. 

Ben moved forward quickly sliding into the co-pilot seat and throwing a cloth he knew was always in the side satchel to Chewie as he started to direct main power and controls to his side. He sensed the Wookie feel uneasy but then settle back as his eyes assessed him managing the controls with natural ease. 

Ben slung the falcon around, BB-9 rolling past the cockpit entrance with a loud beep at the sudden movement. 

Several fighters screamed over them. 

He knew they needed to reduce the fighters movements, they were far too agile out here in the open air, despite the Falcons own manoeuvrability. It was then he had an idea. 

His eyes scanned the landscape quickly looking for an opening to the mines below the surface. His picked up an opening not far off, his grip tightening on the controls as he accelerated. 

He ducked them down into the cravis it becoming fractionally darker as they descended down, several of the First Order fighters following. 

He weaved the Falcon through the fissures, narrowly missing a column of red salt as a small burst of flames beside indicated the destruction of one of their pursuers. 

_One down._

Ben hit the brakes vying a hard right another blast indicating a second fighter had reached the end of the line. He hit the throttle hurtling them down another crack that opened out into an underground cavern. He took evasive maneuvers to dodge the blasts from the last two fighters behind them but two became one as Rey hit another target. 

_One left._

Ben glanced at the scanners, there seemed to be an opening dead ahead though the diameter was narrow. He throttled up the engines. 

It was going to be tight. 

He ascended the Falcon up rapidly the hull scrapping just out, as the fighter hit into the salt its hulk to wide to get through. The debris from the exploding fighter however hit the underside of the Falcon and he heard Rey yelp out in surprise. 

“REY?!” he called over his shoulder. 

“I’m fine!” she wheezed, a couple of coughs echoing. 

Ben moved his attention back to the task at hand.

What they needed to do now was find a way to the base to land. But how? There was no clear route without coming into range of the Walkers guns. 

**BOOM!**

The deafening bang resonated, as billows of smoke erupted into the air in the direction of the Rebel Base.

_They’ve fired the canon._

Ben felt his blood run cold. 

_Mother._

✸-★-✦-★-✸

The blast was still ringing in Poe’s ears despite the canon having fired at least several minutes ago. He had narrowly missed being caught in it, if not for being quick on his feet, diving down behind some containers at the very last second. 

It had been Leia who had shouted out, telling everyone to get down. How she had known Poe supposed was through the force. 

He saw Leia now, stood in the console room her face dejected as she looked at the hole in the blaster doors. He scrambled up from his spot moving towards her as her eyes filled with sorrow turned to him. 

“Has anyone answered?” he asked. 

Leia shook her head. 

“We fought till the end. But the galaxy has lost all its hope. The spark is out.” she declared solemnly, as she sat down in defeat. 

Poe felt his heart fall flat in his chest. Never had he thought it would come to this. 

Was there really no hope left? 

Surely someone would come? 

He had seen the Falcon, a sight for sore eyes, at it had hurtled over them, saving Rose and drawing the fighters away. However, since then the vessel had not returned. 

Poe felt uneasy. _Are they okay? Have they found Skywalker?_

His question was soon answered. 

A few gasps started to resound round, people turning to stare as a shadow loomed out from the far reaches of the cave. 

Leia’s eyes shimmered with tears, her face looking at the person in viable awe and relief as they moved towards her. 

Poe recognised him instantly, despite the rugged and weathered appearance there was no mistake. 

_Luke Skywalker._

He approached Leia, moving to sit across from her. 

Luke opened his mouth to speak but Leia lifted a hand as she silenced him. 

“I know what your going to say.” she said with a slight twinkle in her eyes. “I changed my hair.” 

Luke chuckled shaking his head before responding. “It’s nice that way.” His face however then grew serious, his voice cracking with emotion. “Leia, I'm sorry.”

Leia gave a sad smile. “I know. I know you are. I'm just glad you're here at the end. I held out hope for so long, but I know my son is gone.”

Luke shook his head. “No one’s ever really gone. He may be closer than you think.” he said. “They both could be.”

Leia’s eyes widened to his words, as did Poe’s. 

Both? Could he mean….

Luke rose, placing a gentle kiss upon his sisters forehead before he turned around. 

Poe’s eyes caught with the Jedi’s. 

The last time they had stood face to face seemed a lifetime ago. Another time, another planet, another defeat. 

Luke squeezed Poe’s shoulder as he came to stand beside him. 

“The battle may be lost, but the war, that is only just beginning.” 

Poe nodded, a swelling of hope rising within him. 

He watched as the seasoned man moved passed C3-P0 giving him a wink when the droid greeted him, He strode out, shoulders back, head held high making for the gaping hole in the blaster door, out into the light. 

The moment was cut however by a distressed voice. 

“Med pack! I need a med pack!” 

Poe spun around to see Finn carrying Rose he placing her down gently as he looked for help. 

Poe hurried across, looking down at Rose noting the nasty burn on her side. “She's hurt pretty bad.” He scanned the area beckoning a medic over quickly as they moved forward starting to tend to the young rebels wounds. 

Finn looked around a bit perplexed to why everyone else was standing around staring at the blast doors. 

“It’s Luke Skywalker.” Poe answered. “He’s gone out to face the First Order alone.”

“Well, we should help him. Let's go.” Finn proclaimed he moving to follow after him.

“No, wait, wait!” Poe exclaimed, halting the young man in his tracks. “He's doing this for a reason.” 

His mind ticked over quickly as he came to a sudden conclusion. “He's stalling so we can escape.”

Finn looked at him in disbelief. “Escape? He's one man against an army. We have to help him, we have to fight.”

“No!” Poe declared firmly. “No. We are the spark that'll light the fire that will burn the First Order down. Skywalker's doing this so we can survive.” He continued starting to feel surer then he had moments earlier. “There's gotta be a way out of this mine. Hell, how did he get in here?”

C3-P0 clattered forward. “Sir, it is possible that a natural unmapped opening exists. But this facility is such a maze of endless tunnels that the odds of finding an exit are 15,428....”

“Shush, no shush” Poe interrupted as he noticed something he had completely forgotten about during the commotion of the battle. “Listen.”

Everyone listened intently, the silence deafening. 

C3-P0’s head moved slightly to the side. “My audio sensors no longer detect the....”

“Exactly!” 

Finn’s eyes locked with his. “Where'd the crystal critters go?”

Poe looked around in the direction Luke had come from, right from the very back of the base. 

“Follow me.” he said as he started forward. 

He faintly heard Leia say something behind him but his mind was too focused on his search to make out the words though he knew from the several pairs of footsteps a few moments later they were all following him. 

Poe headed towards the back of the mine, looking from side to side for a flicker of light, a small breeze, the sound of iced feet upon the ground any indication to where the creatures had gone or how Luke had got in.

He caught movement to his left hand side his head turning to see exactly what he was looking for. 

A couple of Crystal Foxes were bounding up a wall of rocks, one suddenly leaping through a crack as the other paused for a moment, turning as it sensed the eyes watching it for a moment before following its comrade through the gap with relative ease.

Poe moved forward looking for any indication to an opening a person could slip through but there was none. There was only one thing he could think to next. 

“We need to move these rocks!” he called to everyone but no sooner had the words been uttered, the rocks themselves began to move. 

Poe leaped back startled, as several gasps escaped others lips. 

Light poured through as more cracks appeared then the one the native of Crait had leapt through. They moved to the side creating a large opening, revealing the silhouette of a figure. 

“REY?!” 

Poe turned to see Finn moving forward quickly a huge grin on his face as he moved to embrace the figure enthusiastically.

As Poe moved out into the light his eyes adjusting he looked up to see the Falcon, perched up on a ledge waiting for them. 

Maybe the spark wouldn’t be lost today after all. 

✸-★-✦-★-✸

Luke walked out of the mining base heading straight towards the First Order Walkers that towered over him menacingly. 

Seeing his sister again had brought back many memories, but he could see something had changed. Though her eyes still held that spark, the lines on her face over the years had grown, the weariness showing in her shoulders. 

Leia had borne too much alone. He had abandoned her when she needed him the most, fled into exile. It had been hard enough seeing the pain in his nieces eyes when she had answered the distress beacon from the temple to learn of her brothers turn to the darkside, he had not wanted to see the same pain in Leia or Han’s eyes too. They had done all they could to keep their son safe and he had failed them. 

Luke sighed deeply as he momentarily closed his eyes. 

_Ben._

Shame flowed through him as the flash of the fear and betrayal in Ben’s eyes that night went across his minds eye. One moment of fear from him had caused so much pain. 

His eyes opened taking in the white salt flats before him, the Walkers legs having weighed into the ground revealing the red underbelly of the planets surface. The stark contrast of pure white crushed to blood red gave a rather fitting imagery of the aggressors before him. 

He soon stood before them in defiance, this time he would not fail his family. 

White would not become red today. 

The cannons from the Walkers opened fire. 

It was a rather surreal experience watching the blasts fall around and through him. The smoke and salt pillowing into the air, the colours dancing amongst the ashen grey. 

No sooner had they stopped the canon’s ceased fire, a full volley having been unleashed so quickly. 

Luke couldn’t help but smirk slightly in amusement at the perplexity coming from those within the First Order machines as the smoke dissipated revealing him still stood there not one mark on him. He waited, facing them calmly to see what their next move would be. 

As he suspected a couple of ramps started to descend from two of the carriers, the distinct sound of marching boots following as storm troopers started to emerge taking up their lines before him. 

Luke moved the side of his clock out of the way as he summoned the lightsaber from its holster it igniting blue in his hands. He had conjured his father's specifically in this moment. He knew Ben was nearby and had opted against using his own green one that he had thrown away upon arriving on Ahch-to. 

The first order troops started to march towards him, each row coming closer as they drew their weapons. 

Luke raised his saber, his feet moving further apart.

The first wave came fast, flashes of red hurtling towards him as he deflected with his saber, twirling it in his hands as he maneuvered his body from side to side. 

They kept advancing, the fire intensifying the near they got. 

Luke knew his facade would not last much longer. The closer they came, the more they would see and his strength was starting to fail him. 

The soldiers were only a few yards away now, it becoming impossible to avert the blasts from several sides this close as a couple of blasts slipped through. They all suddenly halted. 

Several troopers look at each other, their confusion evident. One trooper after a few moments fired another blast, this time Luke did not avoid it allowing it to openly pass through him. His eyes caught a flicker of movement to his left hand side, as he glanced momentarily to see the distinct hull of the Millennium Falcon hurtling up and away into space. 

He mind felt at ease, breathing deeply. His family at least for the moment were safe, as was more importantly the spark of hope they carried with them. 

His task was done. 

Luke deactivated his lightsaber, moving out of his fighting position to stand to his full height. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, he feeling the rush as his projection quickly evaporated into thin air moving across the galaxy back to his body. 

As he entered he took a sharp intake of breath feeling a huge weariness spreading as he slumped back but he did not fall. It took him a couple of moments to realise the sensation of strong arms around him, steadying his limp and exhausted body from the overexerting [task] he had just performed. It had been a gamble, one that should have drained him of all his life force but by a stroke of luck, which he now suspected may have to do with the person whose hold he was in, he had survived. 

Luke looked up his eyes landing on the familiar face of an old friend. He could feel their own force flowing into him, helping to not only stabilize his body but his own connection too. 

He smiled as they spoke. 

“I got you, skyguy.” 

✸-★-✦-★-✸

Rey briskly strode up the ramp into the Falcon, her eyes scanning around to check there would be room for everyone to board. She noticed during her assessment how the large crystal had been covered over, concealing the figure within from view. 

She turned to check on the remaining resistance members who had followed her up the steep embankment to the ship that was waiting. Their pace was slow, which was of no surprise given they had all been fighting for their lives not one hour ago. She quickly turned to move a few boxes making makeshift seats from them as they started to file in, each looking for a space to occupy and rest. 

Rey watched as Finn helped bring a young injured woman on board on a stretcher quite intrigued to the protective stance of her friend towards this person as he directed for her to be placed on one of the resting inlets for crew to sleep in, settling himself by her side. She felt curious as she wondered what had transpired between the pair while she had been away, she didn’t recall seeing this woman before when she had left the resistance to find Luke Skywalker. 

Her musings were interrupted when she sensed someone approaching her, turning to come face to face with a man with windswept hair. 

“Hi!” He greeted extending his hand out. “I’m Poe.” 

Rey smiled. 

“Rey.” She replied taking his hand and giving a firm shake. 

“I know.” He replied, his head nodded in indication to the ex-storm trooper. “Finn’s told me quite a bit about you.”

“He has?” she said a bit taken aback as she glanced over at the person in question. 

“Ha! Don’t worry, it was all good.” He replied with a grin. 

They both turned as Leia reached the top of the ramp entering the Falcon. 

“That’s everyone.” She declared. “Best we depart now.” 

“Wait, what about Skywalker?” Poe asked. 

Rey’s ears pricked up, she had thought she sensed Luke nearby but the energy had been faint and she’d sensed a part of him still far away too. She hadn’t wanted to ask Ben if he felt it too given the pairs history, though it had felt odd sensing someone in two places. 

Leia closed her eyes for a moment before they opened once again. 

“Luke will find his own way.” She stated almost philosophically. 

Rey couldn’t help but feel there was more to her words but before she could ask Leia turned to her with a smile before stating. 

“The door Rey. We shouldn’t delay anymore.”

Rey hit the button for the doors, they closing as the ramp retracted. The engines started as she felt the Falcon take off. 

Rey followed Leia as Poe followed suit towards the Dejarik table but the General halted suddenly her head whipping around towards the cockpit. There was a flash of disbelief across her face before she turned to Rey her look questioning, the uncertainty evident. 

Rey felt her voice catch, of course Leia would of sensed him how could she have not? She held the Generals gaze trying to find some words but all she could do was simply nod slowly in answer. 

Leia swayed slightly which had Poe extend an arm out to steady her, his concern clear. 

“Is everything alright?” he inquired. 

Poe, Rey noticed looked between the two of them a little perplexed by this unspoken exchange as his question hung in the air. 

“Poe…it’s...” but Leia did not have time to finish, her eyes trailing to the cockpit as a figure emerged in the entranceway. 

Rey winced. 

She had told him to stay put! At least until she’d managed to speak to everyone, especially Leia.

Rey felt on edge, she had no idea how people were going to react. She knew his presence would cause quite a stir, controversy even. That’s why she had wanted to ease the knowledge of him being here gradually. 

She looked around trying to gage the reactions. Poe’s orbs had widened, body stiffening as he let go of Leia. There were a few jaws dropped, other looked confused not sure who the person before them was and Finn…..Rey dared not look over at him. 

It was very quiet now, only the hum of the engine being heard in the silence. Each second was making Rey more and more nervous. 

It was Leia who ultimately made the first move. 

Rey watched as she walked slowly towards the figure coming to stand just before them as she searched their face. Leia’s hand tentatively reached out hesitating for a moment before…

**SMACK!**

Rey’s mouth fell open in shock, feeling a slight tingling sensation on her own cheek. 

She quickly glanced at him but his face showed no shock at all to the blow even as his cheek reddened. His eyes were downcast though they soon changed to widened surprise when Leia pulled him quickly into her arms, engulfing him in her motherly embrace. 

It was in that moment Rey heard her say three words that resonated throughout her being. 

“Ben, your home!”

✸-★-✦-★-✸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay in getting this next chapter up. After changing jobs and sorting through another project it got kind of sidelined. Updates will become more frequent now that I'm all settled and after how TROS turned out I aim to do these characters (especially Ben!) justice! 
> 
> If anyone is interested I have also made some Reylo/SW pins in the past couple of months which are on sale in my Esty shop here - https://www.etsy.com/uk/shop/RenaTrinkets. 
> 
> You can also find me on:-  
> Twitter: [RenaHime](https://twitter.com/rowenaastin)  
> Fanfic.Net: [Rena-Ohime](https://www.fanfiction.net/~renaohime)


End file.
